Mal Pensados
by Yuraimi-Lee Bunny
Summary: Jonesy, Wyatt y Jude estan pensando en como poder ver peliculas porno sin que los descubrieran pero en eso descubren que es loq eu hacen los ninjas de Konoha, One-shot, espero que les guste, y para que lo entiendan mejor vallan a mi cuenta.


HOLA!!! pues este es un One-shot que se me ocurrio en horas de clase, esperi que les guste, antes dejenme decirle que en mi crossover de "Los 68 A y B" a Rock Lee le gusta TenTen, Los 68 A y B viven en la torre de los jovenes titanes, eso es todo, espero que les guste, que les valla bien, Bye.

* * *

Mal Pensados

En la torre de los jóvenes titanes, la mayoría de los 68 A y B están durmiendo pero Jonesy, Jude y Wyatt están caminando en el pasillo hablando de cosas de "hombres".

―bueno tengo una idea, ahora que todos están dormidos, a la media noche despertémonos para ver películas porno― propuso el "macho" de Jonesy.

―genial viejo― yo opto por eso― dijo Jude con su sonrisa relajada de siempre.

―Jude― señalo a Jude

―Viejo― Jude señalo a Jonesy.

Los dos hacen su típico saludo, Wyatt tomo un poco de café, al terminar los ve extrañados.

―Chicos, si Frankie nos descubre nos matara, dijo que le daríamos un mal ejemplo a los chicos menores que nosotros.

―Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, siempre preocupándote, relájate― dijo Jonesy abrazandolo con su brazo derecho.

―cierto, viejo, relájate, la verdad ningún chico podría hacer eso, no puedo imaginármelo: que uno de los peques haga algo así en un cuarto de esta torre en forma de "T"― dijo Jude mientras Wyatt toma un trago de su café.

―Ino ¿Por qué pusiste tu mano debajo de mis piernas?― se oyó un quejido de Sakura en un cuarto.

Wyatt escupió el café que tenía en su boca poniendo la misma cara que Jonesy y Jude: los ojos totalmente abiertos y perplejos. Se acercaron a la puerta para oír mejor, según la puerta era el cuarto de Sakura.

―Ahora tu Naruto― dijo Ino entusiasmada.

―¿Un trió?- dijeron los tres al unisón sorprendidos en voz baja.

―ya chicas, ya me acomode, sigues tu cejas de azotador.

―¡Lee!- dijo Jonesy sorprendido y en voz baja.

―muy bien, me relajare para durar mucho― dijo Lee muy entusiasmado.

―¿Qué quiso decir Lee?― se pregunto Wyatt asustado.

―Viejo nunca lo creí de ellos.

―¿Quién sigue?― se pregunto Jonesy.

―so… somos demasiados, no voy a caber― dijo la dulce Hinata con un tono de timidez.

―¡AAAAAH!- los tres gritaron en voz baja pero luego Wyatt le tapa la boca a Jude, Jonesy a Wyatt y apenas pudo Jude a Jonesy quedando como un tontee de los pieles rojas.

―¿Quién ensucio la mente de la linda Hinata?―dijo tristemente Jonesy.

―no lo sé― le contesto Jude.

―aaaaa― se quejó Sakura― rayos ya no puedo más.

―¿Qué fue ese quejido?― se pregunto Wyatt.

―¿tu que crees?- dijo Jonesy.

―ay, somos muchos, me tocó una posición difícil―se quejó TenTen.

―viejo, al cejotas se le cumplió su sueño de estar cerca con TenTen.

―pero eso no se estar cerca de ella, es estar DENTRO de ella― dijo Wyatt en susurro y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "dentro".

―aaaaaaaaaaaaa― grito Ino de dolor.

―viejo, ese quejido me hace pensar malas, muy malas cosas― dijo Jude asustado.

―esto no puede ser peor― movía su cabeza con señal de "no" Jonesy.

―no ya no quepo, lastima Naruto― dijo Sasuke.

―no es posible- se llevó las manos a la cara Jonesy

-No puede ser- se llevó las manos a la cara Jonesy- ¿Sasuke el amargado nos salió arma blanca?

―¿arma blanca?- pregunto Wyatt-.

―Puñal― le contestó Jude.

―chicos ya basta― dijo Neji con un tono de cansancio.

Jude abrió la boca, Wyatt tiro su café de la mano derecha para poner sus manos en la boca muy asustado, Jonesy está con los ojos muy abiertos junto con un tic en el ojo derecho, todo esto les pasa a los chicos por oír al serio más serio de los chicos del Equipo Naruto: Neji Hyuga.

―viejo son ocho― dijo Jude perplejo.

―¿Cómo se le llamaría? ¿Octenio? ¿Octeto?- pregunto Wyatt.

―eso es físicamente y pornográficamente imposible― dijo Jonesy asustado.

―ya, porque tú quisiste Naruto, ya entre y ahora Neji por Dios haz girar esa cosa que tienes en tus manos.

―AAAAAH!!!!- Los tres gritaron.

Los tres gritaron como niñitas locas, y de la nada se abre la puerta cayendo los chicos al suelo dentro del cuerpo, en un instante los tres se hincaron y hablaban como locos.

―lo siento chico no queríamos hacer eso― dijo Wyatt.

―no queríamos interrumpir en su momentos― dijo Jude.

―pero por favor no nos unan en sus cochinadas― rogó Jonesy.

―¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó Neji molesto.

Los tres rogones ven bien la escena, en realidad todo trata de un juego de Twister, Neji estaba en la cama sentado con el tablero tipo reloj del juego, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino estaban parados, también estaban parados Sakura e Ino ya que habían perdido, los restantes que están en el juego son Rock Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, estaban totalmente enredados, todos viendo raro a los chicos.

―si quieren jugar, lo siento, si a duras penas pudo jugar Sasuke― dijo Naruto con un poco de dificultad al estar arqueado pero con esa misma sonrisa de siempre.

―cabe decir que estoy jugando solo porque Naruto quiere ver si hasta en este estúpido juego le puedo ganar― se justifico Sasuke también arqueado y de cabeza.

―que aburrido, verlos a estos retorcerse es aburrido pero lo de ustedes es sorprendente ¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto con una mirada de aburrimiento este Shikamaru.

―¿Por qué están así chicos?- preguntón Ino con una ceja arqueada.

―Si, parece que los torturaron― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de travesura.

―Si quieren cuando acabemos ustedes siguen― dijo todo entusiasmado Rock Lee todo estirado.

―¿y a que se referían con cochinadas? Eh, Jonesy― preguntó TenTen para en cuatro patas.

Los tres se levantaron un poco avergonzados por su tonta actitud.

―nuevamente lo sentimos chicos jejeje― se disculpo Wyatt.

―nos vemos chicos, hasta mañana― dijo Jude un poco sonrojado.

―hasta mañana― dijeron los ninjas al mismo tiempo-.

Los chicos salen y Jonesy cierra la puerta, pero varios segundos después la vuelve abrir solo asomando su cabeza.

―y por favor Hinata, no hagas nada malo― alzando su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Hinata― donde quiera que estés.- volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Los chicos vieron extrañados la puerta luego viendo a Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada y de cabeza sin poder ver la puerta.

―¿viejo que cosas pensamos?- dijo Jude con su mano en la frente.

―cierto― dijo Wyatt cabizbajo.

―bueno, mejor en dos meses no veremos porno o si no cuando lo veamos cambiaremos a los actores por los chicos ― dijo Jonesy aun con los ojos abiertos.

―de acuerdo― aceptaron Jude y Wyatt.

Los tres seguían caminando pero Jonesy se queda pensando y dice…

―mejor en dos semanas―propuso Jonesy con una sonrisa de lado.

―mejor―contestaron los dos chicos restantes.

―Ron, ¿Por qué me lo metiste?- se quejó adolorida Kim Possible.

Los tres voltearon al cuarto que tenían de lado izquierdo, de lanada abrieron la puerta de un golpe los tres muy asustados pero vieron a Ron y a Kim sentados en la cama, Ron jalaba un anillo que tenía en el dedo índice esta Kim, los dos veían muy raro a los mal pensados.

―que hacen chicos― pregunto Ron todo incrédulo.

Los chicos no podían hablar de lo asustados-.

―si se preguntan que hace Ron, es que él me probó un anillo que es el regalo de Monique pero se me quedó atorado.

Los chicos no respondieron, solo cerraron la puerta lentamente, se quedaron parados y pasmados en el pasillo.

―dos meses sin porno―dijo Jonesy sin dejar de estar pasamado.

―con gusto― dijo Jude.

―no hay objeción― dijo Wyatt.

Luego los tres se desmayaron.

FIN

Moraleja: Pon un maldito letrero que diga "estamos jugando Twister" antes de que piensen mal de ti.


End file.
